Central Temenos - 3rd Floor
category:Limbus *Central Temenos - 3rd Floor is a subsection of the Temenos zone in the Limbus region. *It is reached via the Teleport-Holla crag entrance to Al'Taieu. *Cosmo-Cleanse and White Card key items are required for entry. *Enter by trading an Ivory Chip to the Matter Diffusion Module in Temenos. *45 minute limit, no extensions. *Can be cleared with a balanced group of 12 players. **Can be cleared with a balanced group of 9 players. **Can be cleared with a strong group of 7 players. Members included PLD (aegis), NIN, 2x DRK (Apocalypse), BRD, RDM and BLM *There is only one level, and only one chest (Items). *Typical Ancient Beastcoin yield: 50 *All mobs in this area use their job's 2-hour ability, as in Dynamis. *Normal mobs drop 0-2 Ancient Beastcoins; the NMs drop 6-8 Ancient Beastcoins. *All mobs are susceptible to Sleep and Lullaby, though PLDs are more resistant. *The key is to skip Abyssdweller Jhabdebb, Orichalcum Quadav, and Pee Qoho the Python and kill all the normal beastmen first. Killing normal beastmen makes their corresponding boss weaker. **Stay as close to the walls as possible when passing them. Sneak and Invisible are not necessary. *Regular mobs can be "Carby-pulled", the NMs in the center can also be "Carby-pulled" contrary to earlier reports. **Tested May 2nd 2008, middle bosses can be pulled using an avatar (see discussion). *Drops AF+1 materials for WHM, THF, NIN, MNK, DRG, WAR, COR, SCH *'Reward for completion:' Silver Chip Drop Chart Starting area (SW of central chamber) To the west of the entrance are * Grognard Predator (RNG) * Grognard Mesmerizer (BLM) * Grognard Footsoldier (WAR) Go north to find * Yagudo Kapellmeister (BRD) * Yagudo Archpriest (WHM) * Yagudo Discipilnant (MNK) ** Gravity ASAP; Kite, Stun, spam Cure during Hundred Fists NE area * Yagudo Prelatess (BLM) * Yagudo Eradicator (NIN) ** Tank him in his corner; mages stand at the TOP of the ramp to avoid Mijin Gakure. * Yagudo Knight Templar (SAM) Go south to find * Grognard Grappler (MNK) ** Gravity ASAP; Kite, Stun, spam Cure during Hundred Fists * Grognard Neckchopper (DRK) * Grognard Impaler (DRG) SE area * Star Sapphire Quadav (BLM) * Wootz Quadav (DRK) * Lightsteel Quadav (PLD) SW area * Star Ruby Quadav (RDM) * Whitegold Quadav (THF) * Fossil Quadav (WAR) Central Chamber * Abyssdweller Jhabdebb (Orc PLD) ** Resist Sleep * Orichalcum Quadav (Quadav WHM) * Pee Qoho the Python (Yagudo SMN) ** Yagudo's Elemental ** Summons a random Avatar for Astral Flow *** Usually Carbuncle, though it can be any Avatar. *** Searing Light can do up to 1300 damage, be prepared to Sleep and Raise afterwards. *** Astral Flow damage is blocked by a difference in height, so mages should stand on the very top of one of the ledges in the corners of the room. *** Light Carol and Bar Elemental of the day recommended. ** Sweep does up to 750 damage, and is not avoided by moving to the upper level, only by distance (10') from the NM. * The chest appears in the middle of the room when all three NMs have been defeated.